رجل لا ظل له
by albmod
Summary: تتحدث القصه عن عالمين منفصلين عالم الظل وعالم البشر وكيف ان احد الظلال قرر اقتحام عالم البشر


تك ..تك...تك .

.إيقاع منتظم لصوت قطرات ماء على دلو صدئ ..

تصاعد البخار من بين أنياب قطة سوداء قد استلقى على سلة قمامة معدنية .

انتفض ليتطاير رذاذ المطر عن فروتها الناعمه .. ثم استرخت وهي تراقب الشارع المظلم الذي خلا من أي كائن

انسدلت أجفانها لتغلق عينيها ببطء محاولة النوم وسط تلك الألوان الصاخبة التي ضجت بها الجدران القديمة ..

تحركت أذنيها لسماع صوت مكابح سيارة ..فرفعت رأسها بسرعة لتلمع عينيه الصفراوين بضوئها..

ترجل منها رجل ذو معطف أسود يضع على عينيه نظارات سوداء وبيده حقيبة صفراء اللون ..

نظر الرجل حوله للحظات ثم حول ناظريه لساعته ..وأخذ يتنهد بارتباك واضح ..ويتمتم بتذمر ..

ظلت القطه تنظر إليه ببرود ..تحرك أنفها الصغير لرائحة ما ..ثم نظر إلى سيارة زرقاء توقفت أمام السابقة ..

مشى الرجل بضع خطوات عن سيارته باتجاه الشخص الذي نزل للتو ..

مدت القطه جسدها لتنزل عن القمامة ثم تهرول ناحية السيارة الأولى ..

وضعت قدمها بداخل السيارة وهو تحدق إلى تلك الشطيرة المغلفة التي تربعت على الكرسي الآخر ..

حولت ناظريها إلى الرجلين الذين تبادلا الحقائب بينهما وكانا يتحدثان بكلام غير مفهوم للغة القطط ! ..

الوضع آمن وهادئ..فقفزت القطه إلى الداخل وأمسكت بالشطيرة بين أنيابه .. وأدارت جسدها بسرعة إلى الخارج ..

إلا أن وقوف الرجل فجأة أمام باب السيارة دفعها لأن تختبأ تحت الكرسي على عجل برفقة شطيرته ..

ركب الرجل وأغلق الباب من بعده وأدار محرك السيارة ..

أخرج من جيبه هاتفه المحمول وضغط على رقم واحد ثم قال بصوت مسموع: ..

- تمت المهمة سيدي ..

تحركت السيارة بسرعة متوسطة وظل الرجل يهز رأسه بانسجام مع صوت الموسيقى الصاخب المنبعث من مسجله ..

بينما استمتعت القطه بجو دافئ وحفله غنائية مشبعه من تحت ذلك الكرسي ..

انعكست أنوار مدينة الملونة على عيني القطه الذي تأملتها بهدوء .. ثم نظرت إلى الرجل

الذي أطفأ الموسيقى بسرعة وأخرج هاتفه من جيبه على عجل قائلاً :..

-تباً .. لقد أخبرته وانتهى الأمر .

ثم أجاب على المتصل قائلاً بجدية شابها الخوف : ..

- أنا قريب جداً .. بقي المنعطف الأخير فقط ..

أغلق الهاتف بعصبية ورماه على الكرسي المجاور.. ثم شد قبضته على المقود قائلاً بغضب :..

-تباً ..لمَ لا يعطينا طائرات إذن ..

توقفت السيارة أخيراً وترجل الرجل وهو يرمي مفاتيحه لأحد موظفي الاستقبال قائلاً بانفعال :..

- أركنها في مكان رائع ..وإياك أن ألمح خدشاً ..فهمت ؟!

نزلت القطة بسرعة بينما أومأ المضيف برأسه للرجل بارتباك ...وهو يضم المفاتيح بين كفيه ..

تمددت القطة على الرصيف المجاور وهي تتثائب ..ثم اتسعت عينيها فجأة لرؤية ذلك البناء الضخم الذي أمامها ..

والأهم من ذلك وجود عدد كبير من الرجال الذين يحملون حقائب صفراء .. أي أن لكل واحد منهم شطيرة ..

كانوا يدخلون ويخرجون من ذلك المكان الذي شيد بطريقة هندسية مميزة ..

هرولت القطة بسرعة قبل إغلاق ذلك الباب الزجاجي وقد أخفى وجودها انحناء المضيف ووجودها بين قدمي أحد

الموظفين الذي دخل إلى ذلك المبنى العجيب ..

مشيت على تلك الأرض الرخامية الباردة التي انعكس عليها وجهها الأسود وعينيها اللامعتين ..

لم تنتبه إلى السلم الكهربائي أمامها فسقطت على وجهه لترتفع نحو طابق آخر ..

نظرت إلى تلك السلالم المعقدة التي حفته والغرف المتشابهة والمتعددة من حوله .. والقبب المزخرفة بالأعلى ..

سقطت على أنفها حين وصلت أخيراً.. فهرولت مسرعةً ناحية عربة للتنظيف لتندس بين أدواتها ..

وضع عامل نظافة مناشف داخل العربة ثم دفعها ناحية المصعد حيث دخل وضغط زر الطابق الأخير ..

ظهر صوت جرس ليفتح المصعد ويخرج العامل وهو يجر العربة من الخلف ..

حملقت القطة إلى شخصين يقفان أمام غرفة ما .. وكان أحدهما يقضم شطيرة باللحم بتلذذ ..

قطب الآخر حاجبيه قائلاً بعتاب :

- أنت .. هذه غرفة مهمة وأي خطأ قد يتسبب بقتلك ..فالقي بها قبل قدوم أحد ذوي الشأن ..

عبس الرجل وقال بملل :

-لا خيار فنحن لم نأخذ استراحة منذ الأمس ..سحقاً .. أي مهمة هذه؟!

ثم ألقى بالشطيرة بعنف في سلة المهملات بجانبه .. ففغرت القطه فاها ليسيل لعابها ونزل من العربة بسرعة نحوها ..

اختبأت داخل سلة المهملات خفية.. ثم ظهرت أصوات الرجلين وهما يقولان باحترام : تم توصيل المعدات ..

أطلت القطة برأسها وهي تحمل اللحمة بفمها ليرى جموعاً من رجال ونساء بحدود الثمانية يرتدون ملابس بيضاء غريبة ..

كان هناك رجل أوسطهم كبير في السن وله لحية بيضاء ونظارات سميكة أشار بيده ليرحل الرجلين ..

ثم وضعها على مربع أحمر مضيء فتحول للأخضر وفتح الباب عن آخره محدثاً صوتاً ثقيلاً ..

نزلت القطة ودخلت برفقتهم وهي تنظر حولها بفضول كبير وأغلق الباب من خلفهم وتحول القفل إلى الأحمر ..

كانت الغرفة دافئة جداً وصممت على شكل قبة وبها العديد من الأجهزة المعقدة والغريبة ..

كان كل واحد منهم منهمك على جهاز ما .. أما ذلك العجوز ظل ينظر إلى زجاجة طويلة بها شيء غير واضح ..

اقترب القط منه فلمح ذلك الشاب ذي الشعر البني لم يكن له هيئة أو ملامح واضحه فالزجاج اجتاحته طبيعه ضبابيه

التفت ذلك العجوز فجأة وقال بصوت جاد :

- لتغلق الطاقة الكهربائية .. ولنعتمد على طاقته فحسب ..

اندست القطة بسرعة تحت فراش أبيض وفوق شيء لين ودافئ توسط تلك الغرفة المربكة ..

انطفأت الأنوار وخفتت أصوات الأجهزة وعم الهدوء المكان لم تمض لحظات حتى انبعث نور أخضر قوي ..

انعكس على نظارات أولئك العلماء بشكل ساطع وقوي ..

ظلت عيني ذلك العالم العجوز على ذلك الشاب حتى بدا يتلاشى تماماً ويدخل بخاره في أنابيب متعددة ..

أظلمت الغرفة في عيني ذلك القط وهو يلمح بشكل ضبابي ذلك البخار من حوله .. ثم فقد وعيه تماماً ..

رفع العالم العجوز يده وقال بحزم :

- ليخلى المكان حالاً .. ويبعد عنه أي إشارة كهربائية أو مصدر طاقه .. ولمدة ثلاثين دقيقة ..

أخليت الغرفة فوراً وغلف بابها بصفيحة حديديه عازلة وأنيرت باللون الأحمر ..

في مكان اخر مختلف كليا كان صاحبنا يتخذ الوضعيه الدائمه معلقا في الهواء بلونه الأسود الشفاف ذي الطبيعه الظليه يحيط به صندوق زجاجي اسود

ضمن ما يعتبره يوما عاديا جدا يتأمل في كل لحظه تلك اللوحه الظليه الصغيره التي ما فارقت يمينه ينظر وينتظر أي تحديث لكن شيء لم يحصل في عالم يركض من حوله كان هو الساكن الوحيد فيه لسنه او سنتين يتنهد قليلا ثم ينظرالى الاسفل

-"لا جديد معكي انتي أيضا"

-"ماذا ترى ...مازلت مستلقيه هنا ...هل تراني اتقافز من مكان لاخر" كان تلك صوت فتاة خارج تماما من جسد اسود شفاف اشبه بالقطه

لتبدأ أصوات كثيره بالتردد عبر الغرفه

"رجاءا حياتنا ممله بما فيه الكفايه لا تقوما انتما الاثنين بزيادة الامر علينا"

قالها ذلك الجسم الظلي الذي اتخذ شكل طاوله

-"خطأ واحد ويحكم علي ان اتخذ هذا الشكل لمده 15 عام " كان هذا الصوت صادرا من الصندوق الزجاج الذي يحيط بصاحبنا

"ناهيك الازعاج الذي استمر في سماعه منك ومن تاففاتك يا دانيال

"بالله عليك يا داب لا اعتقد ان عائلتي دفعت كل هذا المال في مقابل ان أكون ظلا لهذا الجسد البشري على لا شيء "قالها دانيال غاضبا

"بالطبع أيها المدلل عائلتك دفعت الكثير لكنها لن تملك ان تدفع لك الحظ أيضا" قالتها القطه

"انظرو من يتحدث ماي القطه بالكاد اعطوكي ظل قطه وفي نهايه اراكي مستلقيه بلا حراك من حظه سيئ الان"

"ماذا افعل حتى تصمتا " قال الصندوق داب صارخا بهما

ليعم الصمت

قد تتسألون اين نحن وما ذا حصل

الامر بغاية البساطه في عالم البشر والشجر والماديه تجد في المقابل عالم الظل حيث يسير هذين العالمين بشكل متوازي

في عالم الظل دائما ما يكون القانون واضحا قانون التزامن ويتلخص بحفظ النص ومتابعه الحركه

مجتمع الاظلال هو اشبه ما يكون انعكاس لعالم المادي باختلاف واحد

ان كل عائله بشريه ترزق بمولود جديد فانه في المقابل على عائله ظليه ان تدرب ابنها على التزامن من المولود البشري

حيث ان الزواج والانجاب للعائله البشريه يتطلب على الأقل 7 اشهر لانجاب الطفل تتكفل كل عائله ظل بتأمين طفل مدرب لا يتجاوز ال5 أعوام في سبيل هذا التزامن ويعطي ما يشبه كتيب الاستعمال حيث يكون على شكل لوح ظلي بامكانه اعطائك لمدة 30 دقيقه بالمستقبل حركات البشري القادمه وما على الظل سوا حفظها وتكرارها بتزامن يظهر به ان الظل يقلد حركات البشري

وفي مجتمع كمجتمع الظل تعد هذه الوظيفه من اهم وارقى الوظائف بل غايه يسعى للوصول اليها ان يتم ارتباط الظل ببشري بينما توضع القوانين العقابيه على شكل ارتباط مع شيء جامد كالطاوله والخزانه

لذلك فان معظم الاسر الظليه تسعى دائما لدفع الأموال الظليه مقابل ما يسمى بالمقعد البشري لابنائها وبالتالي مستقبل راقيا في مجتمع الظل

الفرق بين عالم الظل وعالم الماده يتلخص بثلاث نقاط

اولا ان اعمار الظلال أطول بكثير منها للبشر والماده وانه بمجرد انتهاء الماده سواء بموت البشر او فناء الماده يحق للظل العوده لمجتمع الظل ليتزوج ويبني اسره قادره على المساهمه في احداث التوازن الظلي مادي

النقطه الثانيه ان الظلال كائنات قادره على تغير شكلها بما يتناسب مع الماده المتزامن معها

النقطه الثالثه:انه مقابل كل مولود بشري تجد ثلاثه من أبناء الظل

مما يعني ان احتمالية عدم ارتباط بشري بظلي معدومه


End file.
